Of Wedding Party and the Ex's Insecurity
by Heart Monochrome
Summary: (Promo Fic For Heart Monochrome Event). Buket mawar putih, tuxedo bermerk terkenal, ballroom hotel mewah dan sesosok pria berstatus 'mantan cinta pertama' adalah beberapa hal yang bisa membuat seorang Sai yang penuh kendali dan ketenangan, meradang. Bisakah seorang Sakura Haruno meyakinkan kekokohan cintanya? Enjoy the fic, participate the event, and don't forget to RnR :)


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any copyright from the series, nor any material profit.**

**Warning: AU, OOC.**

* * *

A/N: Hai, moshi-moshi, minna-san.

Kami, panitia Heart Monochrome Event datang dengan fic promo untuk event Heart Monochrome. Sebuah event yang didedikasikan untuk para pecinta SaiSaku sekaligus meramaikan _archieve _SaiSaku di Fandom Naruto.

Kapan waktu penyelenggaraannya? Jawabannya adalah: SEKARANG!

Kalau ada yang protes kenapa mendadak banget, tenang….

Karena waktu penyelenggaraan event ini lumayan lama. Alias satu bulan.

Lebih tepatnya 15 Juni-16 Juli 2013.

Tema, genre, dan ratingnya juga **bebas**.

**TAPIIIII** untuk lebih jelasnya, buka aja **Bio** dari akun **Heart Monochrome** ini.

Di sana ada rules yang lebih terperinci dan jelas jika kalian mau ikutan.

**ATAU **kalian bisa gabung di grup facebook **A Different Hue (SaiSaku Lovers).**

So, tunggu apalagi?

Yang cinta dengan pair ini, atau sekedar ingin meramaikan event, ayo rame-rame bikin fanfic SaiSaku ^^.

Last, please enjoy this promo fanfic.

* * *

Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up.  
-by: James A. Baldwin-

* * *

"Dasi?"

"Ada di leherku."

"Sepatu?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah memakainya?"

"Ouch, maaf. Emmm... jas. Di mana jasmu?"

Sai menghela napas panjang. Sudut matanya berkedut, jarang sekali dia menampakkan ekspresi, apalagi ekspresi terganggu seperti ini. "Yang akan menikah bukan kita, Sakura," tukasnya kesal.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Sakura malah balik bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Ah, dasimu miring." Ditariknya pangkal dasi yang melilit kerah Sai dengan sekali hentak hingga pria muda itu hampir tercekik.

"Sakura!"

"Ssshhh, aku sibuk."

"Tapi leherku yang kau cekik. Lepaskan."

Sang wanita mendengus, tapi dia juga merasa tidak enak hati melihat wajah kusut Sai.

"Jadi kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti ini? Kau juga, kau bahkan berdandan seperti mau ke pesta dansa." sungut Sai sembari mengelus lehernya yang baru lepas dari cengkeramana kerah kemejanya. Dalam hati dia merasakan kombinasi perasaan kesal dan senang. Senang karena Sakura berdandan lebih cantik dari biasanya. Dengan gaun sutera berwarna pastel, gaun _halterneck_ yang membalut tubuh semampainya, dia terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Wajahnyapun terlihat lebih bercahaya. Pasti karena spa dan _facial treatment_ yang dilakukannya kemarin sore. Tapi selain rasa senang, Sai juga tidak suka.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja **kita** harus berdandan. Kita akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan, Sai!"

"Pesta pernikahan teman masa kecil yang kau sukai," gumam Sai sambil memicingkan matanya. Bola mata yang biasanya tenang kini menajam dan memercikkan sekelebat emosi. Sakura hanya melihatnya sekilas tapi dia tahu jenis emosi apa itu. Wanita muda itu mengulum senyum.

"**Pernah** kusukai. Kalau kau menulis kalimatmu dalam bahasa Inggris kau harus menulisnya dalam bentuk _past tense, _Sai. Sudahlah, " Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. Pita korsase berwarna hijau yang senada dengan warna matanya ikut bergoyang, hingga Sai bisa mencium parfum beraroma _peach_ yang Sakura balurkan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sekarang ayo berangkat," Sakura menarik lengan Sai dengan terburu, membuat beberapa kerutan muncul di lengan _tuxedo_ hitam Sai.

_"Here we go."_

_"Shut up."_

* * *

"Waaa... ini benar-benar seperti mimpi," Sakura menggumam penuh takjub. Kepala _pink_-nya menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan, melahap dengan lapar pemandangan indah di _ballroom_ hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan mewah tersebut. Buket-buket bunga bertaburan dibalut pita-pita yang menjulur menawan, belum lagi denting piano dan paduan suara anak-anak yang bernyanyi merdu dalam harmoni yang mengesankan. Membuat suasana meriah sekaligus khidmat.

Dalam hati Sai membenarkan kata-kata Sakura. Ini seperti mimpi.

Sayangnya, ini adalah hal yang paling Sai takuti. Takut akan segala hal. Takut akan ketidakpuasan. Takut akan kekecewaan. Takut akan perbandingan dirinya dengan-

"Sasuke!"

Refleks kepala Sai memutar ke arah yang sedang dilihat oleh Sakura. Dan di ujung pandangannya berdiri seorang pria dalam _tuxedo_ hitam dengan bunga putih tersemat di dada. Sang pengantin. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia tampak percaya diri, sekaligus acuh. Dan angkuh.

"Kau mau ke sana?" Sai bertanya dengan enggan. Setengah berharap bahwa jawaban Sakura adalah 'tidak'. Tapi itu sama saja dengan mengharapkan sakura mekar di musim salju. Atau burung gagak akan berhenti berkaok di sore hari. Atau... ah, sudahlah.

"Tentu saja aku mau ke sana. Eh, ada Naruto dan Hinata juga. NARUTO! HINATA!"

Sai berjengit mendengar teriakan Sakura. Sementara wanita itu malah melambai dengan bersemangat pada dua sosok yang berdiri dekat dengan mempelai pria. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh lalu membalas lambaian Sakura dengan wajah riang dan tak kalah bersemangatnya.

"Aku kira kalian tidak bisa datang. Kalian kan sedang ada urusan di luar negeri," Sakura menyapa sembari bertukar pelukan dengan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak mau datang, tapi rasanya sayang buat melewatkan pesta pernikahan _teme_ dan melihat seberapa tersiksanya dia memakai _suit_," Naruto menyeringai, mengamati teman lamanya yang berwajah masam.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan desisan kesal, "Kau beruntung hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku, _usoratonkachi_. Kalau tidak-"

"Ya, ya, kami tahu. Kau pasti akan menempelkan pipinya di botol beku seperti ketika liburan musim dingin tahun lalu, kan, Sasuke?" tukas Sai, yang dibalas dengan tawa terbahak dari Sakura, senyuman geli Hinata dan protes dari Naruto. Empat orang itu baru bertemu kembali setelah hampir satu tahun, tapi suasana akrab di antara mereka cepat sekali kembali.

Setidaknya untuk selain dua orang bermata onyx yang kini sedang berpandangan.

Keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah datar. Ada ketidakramahan yang resiprokal di antara mereka, tapi juga ada kompromi dan toleransi sekalipun itu tidak akan membuat hubungan keduanya menghangat. Keduanya memiliki sifat yang mirip, yaitu sama-sama lebih suka menunjukkan sikap dingin, tapi sebenarnya keduanya adalah orang yang hangat dan peduli kepada orang yang penting untuk mereka. Sayangnya, sifat itu pulalah yang membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa terbuka satu sama lain.

Sakura dan Naruto beserta Hinata telah terlibat percakapan akrab. Sedangkan Said an Sasuke hanya berdiri canggung. Di antara mereka berlima, dua orang itu belum bertegur sapa secara resmi. Sai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kebekuan di antara mereka dengan sebuah uluran tangan dan senyum kaku terplester di wajah.

"Uchiha," sapa Sai dingin.

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya pelan dan balik memberikan respon yang tak kalah kakunya, "Shimura."

* * *

"Dan aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri. Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitanya."

Tepukan tangan meriah yang menyambut pernyataan pendeta bergemuruh di setiap sisi _ballroom_. _Confetti_ dari helaian bunga asli berbagai warna berhamburan, berputar-putar, menari di udara seolah menyambut perasaan bahagia kedua mempelai. Dari tempat duduknya Sakura menutup mulut menahan luapan perasaan penasaran, mata hijaunya setengah melotot. Di sampingnya, Naruto juga menampakkan raut yang serupa, hanya saja ditunjukkan dengan cara berbeda. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak berteriak menyemangati Sasuke adalah karena ada Hinata yang mencubit pahanya agar tidak bertingkah 'di luar kendali'.

"Kau tahu, Sai. Dari dulu aku ingin tahu seperti apa tampang Sasuke ketika mencium seorang wanita," Sakura terkikik geli. Apalagi saat melihat betapa kikuknya Sasuke ketika harus mendaratkan ciuman di bibir mempelai pengantinnya yang berambut coklat itu.

Sai memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti dengan pasangannya itu. Kata orang -dan beberapa orang ahli, entah ahli apa- cinta pertama adalah cinta yang paling sulit dilupakan. Dan di sinilah Sai, di atas kursi undangan bersama orang yang mengaku pernah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai cinta pertamanya tapi nyatanya orang itu malah _excited_ saat melihat cinta pertamanya itu mencium orang lain.

Sai hanya bisa berkesimpulan kalau cuma Tuhan yang tahu isi kepala seorang wanita.

"Sai, kau tunggu di sini dulu ya."

"Kau mau ke mana?" sungut Sai.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Aku mau ikut acara menangkap buket bunga pengantin."

"Apa?! Sakura, kau kan-"

"Dadaaaah."

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Sai selesai protes, Sakura segera menyerbu kerumunan para gadis, meninggalkan Sai termangu di tempatnya.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa detik bengong, Sai akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Sambil bersidekap dan menatap dengan wajah serius seorang wanita tertentu berambut pendek yang dengan riang melambai-lambai dari arena perebutan buket mawar putih, ia menghela napas.

"Kau kan sudah menikah," desahnya pahit.

* * *

"Kau lihat tadi bunga-bunganya? Aww... indah sekali... Aku yakin itu bukan bunga _second_. Kau tahu, sekarang ada jasa bunga _second_ untuk pesta pernikahan karena harga bunga sekarang sangatlah mahal. Oh, ya ampun. Tapi bunga-bunga tadi seakan baru dipetik dari kebun dari negeri Ame. Kau bisa bayangkan berapa harganya?"

Sai lagi-lagi cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah di balik kemudinya. Di sampingnya, Sakura menumpukan bobot tubuhnya pada sandaran yang empuk, dengan mata menerawang dan berbinar. Pasti membayangkan pesta pernikahan tadi.

"Aku lapar, mau makan di mana?" tanya Sai, berharap topik pembicaraan bergeser kepada apapun selain pesta hari ini.

"Eeeeh? Bukannya tadi di pesta pernikahan Sasuke ada banyak makanan," Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dagu, lalu ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Tempat makanannya saja seluas ini."

Sai memijit keningnya dengan gemas. Kepalanya mendadak sakit ketika usahanya gagal dan Sakura tetap berbicara tentang pernikahan itu.

"Jadi kau tidak lapar?" Sai balik bertanya. Dia hampir tergoda untuk menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan membenturkan mobil ke pembatas jalan.

"Tidak," Sakura membalas dengan ceria.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menemaniku makan?"

"Makan di rumah saja."

"Baiklah." Sai menggeretakkan giginya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura terlonjak karena mobil melaju kencang selama beberapa detik, menikung ke arah kiri dan berhenti tepat sebelum mencium trotoar.

CKIIITTT!

"SAI!" Sakura memekik. Dia tidak sempat marah-marah karena calon objek kemarahannya keburu melepaskan _seatbelt_ dan membanting pintu.

"Saiiiii," Sakura berteriak dari balik jendela mobil. Tapi Sai masih terus berjalan di trotoar ke arah halte. Sebuah bus mendekat perlahan, lalu berhenti tepat di depan halte di mana Sai sudah bersiap melangkah masuk ke bus.

"Sai! Kau mau ke mana?!" Sakura menyusul dengan napas terengah. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Sai untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini.

"Kau pulanglah, bawa mobil. Aku naik bus saja."

"Eh?"

Menit berikutnya, Sakura hanya bisa melihat bus melaju membawa suaminya ke arah pulang.

"Dia... kenapa?" gumamnya.

* * *

Suara 'tik-tok' jam dinding membuat keresahan Sakura tidak tertahankan. Suara itu mengingatkan kalau pastinya waktu tidak berjalan mundur, dan hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Tapi Sai tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak terakhir dia meninggalkan Sakura dan mobil mereka di perjalanan pulang tadi.

Sudah beberapa kali Sakura menghubungi _handphone_ Sai, tapi tidak diangkat. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah? Apa yang terjadi hari ini? Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilewatkannya... atau yang telah dilakukannya? Kenapa Sai bisa bertindak seperti itu?

"Arrgghh! Kalau kau pulang nanti, kuhabisi-"

KRIIING!

Sakura terlonjak dari monolognya. Tangan mungilnya segera menyambar _handphone_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemaninya sejak dia lulus kuliah. Lalu dengan tidak sabar disemprotnya siapapun yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Halo! Sai! Kau di mana?! Kenapa belum pulang?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya tak sabar. Tapi sayang, rentetan pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan kebisuan. Sakura mengecek layar handphone-nya. Benar, itu adalah nomor Sai. Didekatkannya _handphone_-nya ke telinganya dan kembali ia mendengarkan kesunyian. Hanya ada keterdiaman yang stagnan di sana. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ini sangat serius. Perlahan-lahan, adrenalinnya yang menggebu karena turbulensi emosi yang dirasakannya menurun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kondisi ini membuatnya seperti meraba dalam gelap.

"Sai... ada apa sebenarnya? Apa... aku melakukan kesalahan tanpa sadar?" Sakura merasa lemah, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sai bersikap tidak _gentleman_ seperti tadi.

"Sai..." Sakura memanggil suaminya kembali setelah tidak ada jawaban.

"Tidak. Aku... kau tidak salah. Hanya saja... aku merasa marah tadi."

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan kesalahan kenapa kau marah, Sai?" Sakura merengek. Dia mengantuk dan lelah, tapi rasanya tidur dengan masalah menggantung begini hanya akan membuatnya mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Bukan padamu. Padaku."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Yah... kau tahu. Aku hanya teringat dengan pesta pernikahan kita."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini," Sakura menjawab dengan bingung. Ia ingat dengan pesta pernikahannya tiga tahun lalu. Di mana semuanya dilakukan secara sakral, khidmat, dan sederhana. Tidak ada pesta besar-besaran ataupun kemeriahan yang mewah dan mencolok. Tapi semuanya berjalan lancar, dan setelahnya mereka bisa bernapas lega karena tidak harus memikirkan _event_ yang _ovebudget_.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pesta pernikahan kita?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja… aku merasa kalau pesta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar kau impikan. Dan aku merasa berhutang untuk itu."

"Sai… apakah ini karena… apa ini karena aku membawamu ke pesta Sasuke?"

Hening kembali menyergap. Sakura mengutuk dalam hati karena rasanya lidahnya hari ini terus-menerus melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, aku selalu merasa kalau cintaku padamu adalah hal yang paling bisa kutawarkan dan menjadi senjataku untuk memenangkan hatimu dari semua cinta yang pernah terjadi di masa lalumu. Atau… dalam hal ini satu-satunya cinta pertamamu. _You know who_."

"Voldermort?"

"Lucu sekali."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar nada pasrah bercampur kesal di dalam suara Sai, sekalipun ia tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya kali ini.

"Aku bertemu denganmu setelah kau bertemu dengannya. Aku menjadi temanmu setelah kau berteman dengannya, bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Aku bertemu denganmu setelah kau mencintainya sekian lama. Dan dengan keajaiban, kau memilih untuk menerimaku."

Kali ini Sakura tak berkomentar apapun. Ia hanya meluruskan punggung dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Lalu tiba saatnya kita akan menikah. Waktu itu aku merasa memiliki segala, sekalipun aku hanya seorang kontraktor pemula yang sedang merangkak di dunia bisnis kecil-kecilan, belum lagi dengan kekuranganku di masalah finansial. Tapi aku merasa kuat, karena aku memilikimu. Karena kau bersedia untuk bersamaku. Aku kira tidak ada salahnya untuk menggenggam tanganmu, lalu membujukmu mengikuti apa yang kupikirkan. Aku berpikir bahwa sekuat apapun cintamu pada Sasuke, atau siapapun yang memiliki hatimu, aku bisa memberikan lebih."

"Sai…," Sakura menggumam. Ditatapnya langit-langit beserta lampu hias berukuran kecil yang sedang bersinar indah di tengah ruangan.

"Ya, nyatanya memang tidak sesederhana itu. Tapi dulu pemikirankulah yang terlalu sederhana. Aku kira hanya dengan cinta, segalanya bisa teratasi. Aku rasa aku terlalu termakan _euphoria_ dengan hubungan kita, hingga aku tak sadar bahwa aku mungkin telah mengambil kesempatanmu untuk memiliki pesta pernikahan impian. Aku baru memikirkannya ketika pesta pernikahan kita usai, tapi pernikahan Sasuke hari ini telah membuatku teringat kembali akan semua itu. Bahwa mungkin aku tidak cukup peka, dan mungkin aku bukanlah pilihan yang lebih baik dari cinta pertamamu."

Bola mata Sakura terpejam. Meresapi setiap pengakuan dari Sai. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kalau Sai memiliki kegundahan seperti itu, karena Sai yang dia kenal selalu penuh dengan kendali. Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata, terutama yang menenangkan dan cukup bermakna. Sampai ia melihat lukisan pernikahan mereka.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati lukisan berukuran tiga perempat kali satu meter itu. Lukisan itu berupa lukisan pensil yang sangat halus, digores dengan penuh hati-hati namun penuh dengan akurasi dan fokus yang luar biasa.

Lukisan diri mereka ketika bertukar cincin, dengan Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura erat dan tawa hadir di wajah cerah mereka. Lukisan yang Sai buat dari foto yang menangkap ekspresi ceria mereka.

Sakura meraba permukaannya dengan sangat perlahan, seolah takut melunturkan apa yang tertuang di atasnya.

"Kau tahu aku sedang melihat apa?" Sebuah senyum membayang di bibir dan mata Sakura, "Aku sedang melihat potret pernikahan kita. Lebih tepatnya lukisan pernikahan kita."

Wanita itu mundur sejenak demi mengamati lukisan itu dari jarak yang sesuai sambil tetap menempelkan _handphone_ di telinga.

"Dulu… saat aku masih mencintai Sasuke, aku berpikir bahwa cintaku itu adalah segalanya. Dan saat itu, aku berpikir kalau pernikahan impianku adalah persis seperti apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ada Sasuke, aku, buket mawar putih dan segala dekorasi dari surga yang menghiasi setiap sudut yang terlihat. Kecuali, kau tahu, pernikahan impianku terjadi di taman, bukan di _ballroom_ hotel. Aku telah terbiasa mencintainya sejak kami pertama kali bertemu, bahkan aku telah jatuh cinta saat aku melihatnya pertama kali. Tapi semuanya seakan retak dan hancur ketika aku tahu bahwa ia mencintai orang lain. Dan tidak pernah sedikitpun di benaknya ada aku. Aku merasa tertipu, mengira dia hanya mempermainkanku dengan segala sikapnya yang membiarkanku memelihara cinta untuknya seorang. Aku begitu marah dengan dirinya dan kandasnya cintaku padanya. Hingga aku bisa berpikir dengan logika kalau itu bukanlah salahnya. Aku baru sadar kalau Sasuke terlalu peduli dengan perasaanku hingga ia tidak berani mengatakan 'berhentilah mencintaiku, Sakura!' karena takut aku akan jatuh dan hancur. Nyatanya aku memang jatuh, aku terluka. Tapi aku tidak hancur. Semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan… adalah akibat dari imajinasiku dan harapanku yang terlalu melambung tinggi. Setelahnya aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak akan jatuh cinta separah itu dan aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh lagi, Sai."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napas sejenak, mengumpulkan kekuatan dan memori yang ia tinggalkan seiring dengan kedewasaannya.

"Lalu kau datang. Dan aku langsung merasakan benci pada pandangan pertama padamu."

"Hey."

Sakura terbahak mendengar Sai protes.

"Kenapa aku selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak adil?" Sai mendesah kesal.

"Yah. Aku rasa itu setimpal karena kau memang sangat menyebalkan saat itu. Sangat. Menyebalkan. Dengan huruf kapital yang di-_bold_."

Tangan mungil Sakura menyeka anak rambutnya yang menutupi samping telinga. Suasana di antara mereka tak ubahnya permainan ping-pong. Saling berbalas. Tapi mengalami perubahan ritme yang cukup drastis.

"Waktu pertama kali bertemu kau, tidak hanya sikapmu yang membuatku sebal. Kau ingat? Kau langsung mengkritik tulisanku di buletin kampus? Ya. Itu dan semua komentar pedasmulah yang membuat otakku membentuk semacam antibodi yang langsung bereaksi ketika berurusan denganmu."

"Kau bicara seolah aku adalah kuman."

Tawa Sakura hampir pecah kalau ia tidak ingat ini adalah pembicaraan serius.

"Ya. Aku memang tidak menyukaimu waktu itu karena aku berpikir bahwa lidahmu perlu diedukasi, tapi sejujurnya, alasan utama yang membuatku membencimu… adalah… karena kau mengingatkanku pada Sasuke…"

Pandangan Sakura jatuh ke mata kakinya, seolah itu bisa mengurangi rasa bersalah dan membuat Sai mengerti dan tidak sakit hati.

"Ketika itu aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membandingkanmu dengannya. Aku selalu mencibirmu dalam hati, tapi juga selalu mencari kesamaanmu dengannya. Namun aku sadar, semakin aku mencari persamaan kalian, semakin aku sadar kalau kalian adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa kalian bagaikan dua kutub yang berbeda. Bahwa aku terjebak untuk kedua kalinya pada pemikiranku sendiri. Semakin aku mengenalmu… semakin aku sadar bahwa kau bukanlah dirinya. Dan itulah yang membuatku melihatmu sebagai dirimu sendiri… Sai. Hingga… aku… jatuh cinta padamu…"

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. Selama pernikahan mereka, baik dirinya maupun Sai sangat jarang mengumbar kata-kata cinta. Pengakuannya malam ini tak ubahnya seperti menelanjangi dirinya. Tapi juga menimbulkan debaran aneh yang makin lama makin kuat, yang membuat setiap inci dadanya menghangat.

"Cintaku padamu dengan cinta pertamaku berbeda,Sai. Perasaanku padamu tumbuh sangat perlahan, dan dewasa seiring dengan waktuku mengenalmu. Hingga akhirnya ia menjadi sosok yang lengkap, bukan perasaan impulsif semata. Itulah yang membuatku memilih untuk bersamamu. Dan kau jugalah yang menggugurkan teori pernikahan impianku."

Kembali Sakura memandang lukisan pernikahan mereka.

"Aku tahu bahwa pesta itu tidak akan mewah atau megah, mengingat kondisi keuangan kita saat itu sedang tidak memungkinkan. Tapi kau tahu… kalau waktu bisa diulang, aku tidak ingin pesta itu berubah. Karena kau tahu… pesta itu sangat berharga bagiku. Pesta itu penuh dengan ketidaksempurnaan bagi orang lain. Tapi bagiku, pesta itu adalah pesta yang paling kuimpikan. Kita mencurahkan semua yang kita miliki serta segenap pikiran kita di dalamnya. Setiap momen yang berlalu di dalamnya adalah kejutan yang membuatku selalu merasakan berbagai macam emosi menyenangkan saat memikirkannya. Dan yang membuatnya sempurna adalah… hari itu adalah hari di mana aku menjadi istrimu. Aku… " ucapan Sakura terhenti akibat kerongkongannya yang tercekat. Dadanya mendadak sesak oleh emosi yang membuncah. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas, air matanya terancam meluncur jatuh.

"Aku…" suara Sakura melirih. Digigitnya bibirnya yang bergetar, "Aku… mencintaimu…"

Lalu senyap. Tidak ada kata-kata dari dua orang yang termangu menggenggam _handphone_ itu. Kembali Sakura merasakan detakan jam dinding menyelimuti indera pendengarannya. Hingga-

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat."

Tubuh Sakura otomatis berputar cepat. Wajahnya kaku seperti habis terkena kilat. Suara jawaban itu terdengar begitu jelas tapi bukan dari telepon, melainkan dari belakang tubuhnya.

Sai berdiri mematung dengan _handphone_ tetap menempel di telinganya. Matanya berkedip-kedip, salah tingkah dengan keterkejutan Sakura. Dengan kikuk dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sai! Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Bukannya kau- tapi- bukannya kau-!"

"Errr… aku ada di studio."

Studio yang dimaksud adalah ruangan tempat kerja Sai merangkap ruang lukisnya jika sedang bosan. Semenjak kondisi keuangan mereka meroket di satu tahun terakhir ini, dia bisa memperluas rumah dan membuat tempat kecil terpisah untuknya bekerja yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai ruang lukisnya.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau studio itu sudah kuperiksa!"

"Sepertinya kau memeriksanya sebelum aku datang."

"Jam berapa kau datang?" Mata Sakura memicing mengancam.

Perasaan Sai mulai tidak enak, "Jam enam sore…"

Mata Sakura makin memicing dan tatapannya menajam.

"Bukan. Mungkin sekitar jam lima, atau…" Sai meralat ucapannya dengan kikuk dan setengah takut.

"Kau. Pulang. Dan tidak memberitahuku." Sakura mendekat bagaikan seekor Hyena, mengakibatkan Sai mundur teratur karena langkah kaki Sakura terlihat mengancam.

"Kau tahu, aku melewatkan makan malam karena aku menunggumu." Telunjuk Sakura mendarat di dada Sai. Bukan pertanda baik.

"Dan kau asyik di studiomu."

Jelas bukan pertanda baik.

"Errr… Sakura. Aku rasa-"

"SHANNAROOO!"

"Biar kujelas-!"

PLAK!BRUG!KRAK!

"AAAA! Tulangku!"

* * *

Keduanya berbaring di sofa. Bantal-bantal berhamburan. Satu di antaranya isinya mencuat. Kursi malas di ruang tamu itu tampak terbalik. Sedangkan permukaan karpet tertutupi oleh serat bulu angsa.

"Apa pelajaran moral hari ini, Sayang?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang teramat manis. Tubuh kecilnya meringkuk di dekapan sang suami, sementara Sai hanya bisa meringis tatkala merasakan sakit dan pegal di bahunya.

"Untuk tidak melewatkan makan malam di rumah? Atau untuk tidak membiarkanmu kelaparan karena kau akan berubah jadi karnivora? AWW!" Sebuah cubitan mendarat di bahunya lagi.

"Salah sendiri kau mengerjaiku."

"Tapi hasilnya setimpal. Setidaknya buatku. Aww! Hey. Berhentilah mencubit!" Sai memekik memohon ampun.

"Tidak akan!"

Sang suami meringis. Tapi tatkala dia melihat puncak kepala istrinya, lalu melihat lukisan mereka yang tergantung di dinding, mendadak Sai kembali serius.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura masih bergelung dengan nyaman, ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk mendongak.

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu di telepon tadi?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, yang ada hanyalah kedua tangannya terulur ke sekeliling tubuh Sai yang membentuk sebuah pelukan.

"Hmm…" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk. "Kau tahu…" ucap Sakura lagi. "Aku paling suka dengan lukisan yang kau buat dari salah satu foto pesta pernikahan kita itu." Jawab Sakura akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar aneh karena sedikit teredam kemeja Sai. Tapi Sai masih bisa mendengar jelas suara sang istri.

"Kita tidak memiliki foto pernikahan untuk dipampang di ruang tamu, tapi kita memiliki lukisan yang kau buat. Aku sangat menyukainya, karena aku merasa memiliki sesuatu yang pribadi. Sesuatu milik kita sendiri. Setiap kali aku melihat lukisan itu aku merasa berbeda dari orang lain. Karena lukisan itu tidak menggambarkan keanggunan ataupun kekhidmatan dari sebuah upacara sakral. Melainkan menggambarkan tawa dan kehangatan di dalamnya. Di lukisan itu… aku bahagia. Di lukisan itu… aku melihatmu bahagia…"

Sai terdiam. Tidak ada hal yang terpikir di kepalanya untuk membalas perkataan Sakura, kecuali dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Terima kasih…"

"Hmmmm…" Sakura menggumam, mengangguk di sela dekapan suaminya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang terasa menjalari pipi.

"Karena itu jangan berpikiran bodoh lagi. Aku bersikap seperti itu di pesta pernikahan Sasuke karena kegembiraanku bertemu teman lama, juga karena aku mengagumi _event organizer_ yang telah mengatur pesta itu. Tapi jangan tanyakan perasaanku padamu, ataupun apa yang telah kita alami karena apa yang telah terjadi adalah kenangan yang berharga buatku. Bodoh."

Sai tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja otot-ototnya terasa sangat ringan untuk beristirahat. Beban pikirannya seharian ini seakan menguap.

"Baik, Tuan Putri," sahut Sai. Diusapnya kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu hingga aku merasa tidak aman. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia lega karena tidak ada prasangka di antara mereka. Ia yakin bisa melalui semua yang terjadi di perkawinan mereka karena ia percaya pada apa yang dipilihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai. Dan aku percaya kau mencintaiku, tanpa harus memaksa diri memberiku lebih dari apa yang kau berikan," ucap Sakura. "Tapi kalau kau mau memberiku kalung berlian juga boleh."

Mendengar itu, Sai hanya mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan tenang.

"Nanti, _Princess_. Setelah kau diet karbohidrat dan lemak."

Sakura bersiap mendaratkan cubitan tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Dia punya ide yang lebih baik dan mengganti cubitan… dengan ciuman.

Layak dicoba, kan?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Yosh, sekian promo fic ini. Semoga bisa menghibur minna-san sekalian.

Tapi kalau minna-san mau membuat fic untuk ikut event Heart Monochrome, nggak genre romance juga nggak apa-apa kok. Yang penting nggak melanggar guidelines FFN dan sesuai dengan rules dari event ini.

Akhir kata, happy Heart Monochrome event, minna-san.

Kalau ada pertanyaan, bisa PM ke akun ini.

Sign.

,,

,,

Panitia **Heart Monochrome Event**.


End file.
